


And as this song is ending

by alyse



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyse/pseuds/alyse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/legendland/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/legendland/"><b>legendland</b></a> 'minor character's POV' challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And as this song is ending

**Title:** And as this song is ending  
 **Author:** alyse  
 **Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker  
 **Character:** Shar the Night Wisp  
 **Word Count:** 500  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:** 1x01-02 - Prophecy/Destiny  
 **Disclaimer:** Legend of the Seeker (TV) belongs to ABC Disney, not me. No copyright infringement intended.  


-o-

Night Wisps are the most fragile of the Creator's creatures and the most beautiful. They burn, brightly, and their songs reach the very heavens.

But all songs have an ending, and Shar has always known this.

When Kahlan first sang to the Night Wisps, her voice rang out warm and clear, tempting all those who heard it out from the places they hid. But it was Shar's voice that rose to meet it, Shar's voice that wound around Kahlan's melody until each note blended, liquid, as it was trilled to the sky.

It was Shar who was chosen to help Kahlan in her quest for the Seeker.

It was Shar who chose to go.

In the Forest of the Night Wisps, Shar sang and her song was echoed back to her a thousand-fold, each member of her family adding to the harmony.

When she sings now, she's greeted by silence and an ache in her heart. Her family are leagues behind and worlds away, and Kahlan's song is muted by grief, soft and mournful.

Shar sings. Kahlan's voice doesn't lift to meet her, but all that matters is that Kahlan hears she is not alone.

When they meet the Seeker, Kahlan's song brightens, soaring into the sky, and Shar's spirit lifts with joy.

Richard's song is complex and layered, so many different harmonies in one: grief and pain; hope and joy. There is love in the curve of his palm as he cradles her gently, and a fierce, bright core of steel that burns through the very centre of him, giving Shar hope both for her people and the Midlands whole.

It gives Kahlan hope, too. When Shar listens to them, to the soft cadences of their voices and the lilting notes of their song, she can hear how perfectly they fit together, Kahlan and Richard, Richard and Kahlan. Their melodies intertwine until it seems like the heavens ring with the joy of it, finding an echo in Shar's heart.

Every song has an ending. Shar has always known this, just as she's known that she may never hear the melodies of her family again. But she has helped find the Seeker, and in him she sees the songs of the future.

She quails when the sounds of Richard's fellow Westlanders turn to fear and fury, but when one aims at Richard's back, loosing an arrow that will end him, she doesn't hesitate.

Night Wisps burn brightly and they burn fiercely, and Shar is the fiercest and brightest of them all. She throws her all into the song she unleashes - all of her hope and all of her dreams; all of her longing for home and all of her love for bright, shining Richard - and it burns and soars.

It saves him. **She** saves him. But Night Wisps are the most fragile of the Creator's children; they may burn brightly but they burn quickly and her fire is all but gone.

Her song is ending, but his will carry on.


End file.
